L'attrait du pouvoir
by Aximilia
Summary: le pouvoir tout le monde le veut. Voldemort, le ministère également. Ils veulent le pouvoir et moi je l'ai. Donc, ils me veulent. Ehh meeerde! C'est pas facile d'être autant désirée… post tome 4
1. Je suis

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

Petite note : hello gang! Je m'essaie avec une nouvelle histoire. J'ai pleins de début d'histoires commencées dans mon ordi, mais aucune n'a de fin… je vais faire de mon mieux avec celle-là^^ Sinon, je suis en révision complète de ma toute première histoire

Je ne savais pas trop comment classer cette fic là. Humour, aventure, romance? Il va y avoir des trois donc je mets général, c'est moins compliqué. Ma première classé T, voire M plus tard! Pour l'instant, ça va être à cause du langage, mais plus tard qui sait? Va bien falloir que je lui trouve un mec…

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Je suis

POV

Je m'appelle Orphée. Orphée Lux Artémis Knight. Joli, n'est-ce pas? J'avais des amis qui m'ont surnommée Nemo. Ils m'appelaient ainsi à cause des paroles de chanson qu'ils m'ont entendue chanter. Depuis, c'est resté. C'est drôle parce que Nemo en grec signifie partager, distribuer…et en latin, ça veut dire personne. Dans le sens, je ne suis personne, pas d'identité. Comme c'est ironique. J'ignore tout de ma véritable famille. Le nom que je porte, c'est un jeune couple qui me l'a donné après m'avoir retrouvée à moitié morte, abandonnée dans un fossé sur le bord d'une route peu passante. Cérès et Rhéa Knight. Faut pas se demander pourquoi j'ai Artémis dans mon nom… C'était un couple de jeunes mariés qui ont décidé de partir explorer le monde. S'ils m'ont trouvée, c'est parce qu'ils étaient perdus. Ma mère était grecque et mon père, britannique. Alors si vous les mettez tous les deux ensemble au Canada… Mais bon, aujourd'hui, je suis toujours vivante. Même si je ne vis plus vraiment.

Je suis prisonnière.

Je suis plutôt grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns, yeux bleus, le sourire facile et avec un nom comme le mien tout porte à croire que je me battrai toujours pour la lumière. Et c'est vrai.

Mais je suis prisonnière. Depuis, 14 ans. Je suis enfermée au plus profond du département des mystères, derrière la salle du temps où on retrouve les retourneurs de temps. Une porte cachée, dissimulée sous un tas de sortilèges, mène à la pièce où je suis enfermée. Je crois qu'on m'a oubliée parce que ça fait 10 ans que personne n'est venu me voir. Et la dernière personne à être venu, je crois, non je suis certaine, que c'était un crapaud. Un affreux crapaud rose. Tous me croient inoffensive dans cette prison, mais ils ont tord. Mes pouvoirs mentaux sont plus puissants que ce qu'ils pensent. C'est pas pour autant que je suis capable de tout faire sauter et de m'évader. J'ai pu lire dans l'esprit de cette femme. Elle était au poste de sous secrétaire d'état depuis un an et demi. Voldemort a été vaincu. Par un bambin. Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Enfin…je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour élucider le mystère. Je suis enfermée dans une cellule spéciale. À croire qu'ils l'ont faite juste pour moi. Ils auraient pas pu enfermer Voldy là dedans plutôt!

J'ai 22 ans. Depuis, 14 ans. Je suis enfermée dans une putain de cellule temporelle. Mon corps et mon esprit, techniquement, sont censés être figés dans le temps. Bien sûr, il n'y a que mon corps de prisonnier. Mon esprit est libre. Je ne pourrais pas réfléchir sinon. Et je crois que c'est ça le pire. Je suis consciente de mon état.

Après la chute de Voldemort, des mangemorts sont venus me voir. Pour se défouler ou me faire parler. Bande d'imbéciles! Je suis figé dans une cellule spatio-temporelle! Mon corps ne réagi plus. Mes cellules nerveuses ne transmettent plus l'information. Le sortilège doloris n'a donc aucun effet sur moi! Et ils se croient les plus malins. Enfin, ils le sont en un sens vu qu'ils sont libres et pas moi.

Et pour ce qui est de me faire parler. Pff! Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis beaucoup trop forte pour succomber à leurs misérables menaces de mort. Vous croyez qu'on peut faire enfermer quelqu'un pour stupidité congénitale? Non sérieusement, certains mangemorts auraient besoin de quelques séances de thérapie avec un psychomage.

Ils veulent mon arme. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Le ministère, les mangemorts…j'ai une baguette bien sûr. Comme tout bon sorcier qui se respecte. Du moins, j'en avais une. Et elle est puissante, très puissante et caractérielle aussi. Je me rappelle quand un type avait voulu la prendre et qu'il s'est retrouvé expulsé à quelques mètres de distance. La tête qu'il avait fait! Je m'en suis débarrassé en même temps que de mon sabre. Bon je dis sabre parce que c'est moins compliqué que le nom japonais. Et c'est une arme entièrement magique. C'est cette arme qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils l'ont vu bloquer des rayons de sortilèges et les absorber. Ils m'ont vu découper des pierres comme s'il s'agissait de du beurre. Et c'est ça qu'ils veulent! Ils pensent au pouvoir que cette arme représente.

Dès qu'ils m'ont capturée, ma baguette et mon sabre ont disparus. Envolés! J'ai adoré les mettre en rogne. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire.

Dans ma baguette, il y a un élément rare, très rare. Une plume de phénix des glaces. Le cousin du phénix commun. Et c'est l'oiseau qui a donné la plume pour ma baguette qui est reparti avec mes armes. Comment je le sais? Vous en voyez beaucoup, vous, des phénix bleus qui débarquent, majestueusement par ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement, dans un tourbillon de flammes bleues? Voir cet oiseau mythique a ravivé l'espoir que je croyais avoir perdu. Le monde sorcier croyait son espèce éteinte et pourtant, il y en a un qui était là, devant moi. J'ai toujours eu l'espoir fou qu'il en restait quelque part dans le monde et j'avais raison. Cette croyance, un peu folle selon mes amis, a donné un corps à mon patronus. Et comme je peux pas faire comme tout le monde, mon patronus à moi est bleu plutôt qu'argenté.

Il est donc parti avec mes armes et tout ça juste avant que je ne m'évanouisse, coincée sous une tonne de débris que les bâtiments avaient fait en s'écroulant, avec l'impression que j'allais sortir de ce trou en pièces détachés. C'est presque ce qui est arrivé.

Les mangemorts avaient attaqués le Chemin de Traverse. L'Ordre du phénix, avec qui je m'étais associée pour lutter contre les mages noirs, était présent. Moi aussi. Une jeune femme rousse et enceinte luttait à mes côtés. Une vieille amie puisqu'on est allée à l'école ensemble et qu'on a partagé la même aversion pour les têtes enflées. J'ai capté les intentions de mangemorts cachés tout près. Ils voulaient faire sauter la bâtisse qui se trouvait à côté de nous et essayer de nous tuer toutes les deux par la même occasion. Au moment de l'explosion, j'ai protégé ma partenaire de combat en négligeant de me protéger moi-même. Lily était en sécurité et moi j'ai atterri à Ste-Mangouste. La nuit suivante, j'étais gentiment transféré dans cette saleté de prison et le ministère tentait par tous les moyens de mettre la main sur mes armes. Bien sur, ils ne l'ont pas activée tout de suite sinon j'aurais été incapable de répondre. Ils espéraient que je leur dise où je les avais cachées. Ma baguette leur était inutile, mais me la prendre leur assurait que je serais incapable de m'échapper. Et pour mon sabre… Eh bien, selon leur discours, ils prenaient mon arme, _« les aurors en verront une meilleure utilité »_ et me relâchait simplement. C'est ce qu'ils disaient, mais leurs esprits hurlaient ma condamnation. Je resterais prisonnière. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre! Eux qui se croient si forts, si brillants et hors d'atteinte, ils tomberaient de haut s'ils savaient que je lis en eux comme dans un livre ouvert. Je pourrais si facilement les briser psychologiquement, faire d'eux tout ce que je veux, mais ça serait m'abaisser au même niveau que celui que les mangemorts appellent si révérencieusement « Maître ». Et ça, c'est hors de question!

Ils ont donc du se débrouiller par eux-mêmes. Oh! Ils ont cherché, mais comme c'est un phénix qui est parti avec et qu'il n'avait même pas l'intention de garder mes précieuses possessions, leur projet de grandeur et de gloire est tombé à l'eau. J'ignore également où se trouvent mes armes. Je le saurai peut-être un jour. Le temps que je trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici…en détruisant cette pièce par la même occasion. Et d'emporter toutes les versions papier des informations que j'ai réussi à recueillir. C'est fou ce que les esprits peuvent être bavards! J'ai de quoi faire plonger au moins la moitié du ministère en place. Eh! Quelqu'un approche de la salle du temps. Un langue de plomb.

« _La troisième épreuve commence bientôt. Je crois que je vais y aller. Les spectateurs externes sont les bienvenues. »_

La troisième épreuve? De quoi parle-t-il? Rah, merde! Il est parti. Bon, tant pis. Je finirai bien par savoir de quoi il parle. Attend…troisième épreuve? LE TOURNOI! Mais bien sur! Le tournoi des trois sorciers, enfin quatre de ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Je souhaite bonne chance au fils de Lily, il va en avoir bien besoin. Surtout pour échapper aux journalistes.

* * *

Je ressens. La terre n'aime pas ça. La magie noire est à l'œuvre. Une importante dose de magie noire qui se répand comme une onde. J'en ai capté une semblable il y a deux ans, mais elle n'avait pas cette puissance. Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance du tout. Je capte l'énergie noire dégagée par je ne sais quoi et l'envoie sur la paroi qui me maintient ici. Les parois de ma prison semblent s'affaiblir. Vite! Trouver la faille! Il y en a toujours une et elle a du s'agrandir avec toutes les mauvaises ondes que je lui envoie. Là! À droite, un peu au dessus de moi. Je me concentre et envoi une décharge d'énergie. La paroi craque. J'attaque encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les murs de ma prison cèdent. La paroi vitrée vole en éclat. Et je bouge pour la première fois depuis 14 ans.

AIE! Bordel, je suis toute courbaturée! Un peu comme si j'avais fait du sport de chambre pendant une nuit entière avec un étalon sans m'arrêter. J'ai mal partout! Ces idiots m'ont enfermée sans me soigner ou quoi? Ça doit être ça. J'ai réussi à refermer magiquement mes plaies, mais comme mon corps était figé les influx nerveux de douleur ne ce sont pas tous rendu à mon cerveau et là j'en ressens les effets. Il y a les doloris cumulés aussi… Bon, je suis fonctionnelle. Les médicomages m'avaient re…re… bref, je suis en un seul et magnifique morceau. Ben quoi? C'est pas de la vantardise, c'est ce que tous les mecs qui sont venus ici ont pensé de mon corps! C'est pas ma faute! Donc, marcher, aie, ok! Bon, on s'étire un peu. J'ai l'impression d'être une petite vieille qui craque de partout. Au moins, j'ai toujours la même condition physique. J'aurais été mal barrée, sinon.

Dans ma liste des choses à faire une fois sortie de cette infâme tube de verre : détruire cette horreur. Fait! Brûler les plans, fait! Ces idiots ont laissé une torche allumée à côté de la porte d'entrée. Copier les dossiers compromettants du ministère. Presque fait! Je dois juste me rendre dans la section protégée des archives. Tiens, un garde. Et il n'est même pas sur ses gardes! pff! Bon ok, blague pourrie. Mais quand même! Il me tourne le dos et sa baguette est dans la poche de sa robe et pointe vers l'arrière. Et hop! Tu n'en auras plus besoin pour ce soir.

-Stupéfix

J'ai une baguette, il faut juste copier les dossiers maintenant.

* * *

-Oubliette!

J'ai remis la baguette là où je l'ai prise. Elle n'allait pas très bien de toute façon. Je suis peut-être rouillée aussi. Tous les dossiers que je voulais sont réduits dans ma poche. Ça m'a pris plus de temps que je pensais. J'ai aussi fait quelques petits détours nécessaires. Je me demande quelle heure il est. Bah! Il y a une horloge dans l'atrium, je pourrai savoir si je passe par là. Droite, droite, gauche, tout droit. Heurk! Quelle horreur! C'est quoi cette statue? C'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis passée par ici! J'ai bien envie de la faire explosée elle aussi, mais ça risque d'attirer l'attention. Peut-être une autre fois. Il est 3h30 du matin. Dehors! Grande inspiration! Et je m'étouffe à moitié à cause du camion qui passait là et qui m'a envoyé toute cette bonne fumée en plein visage. Urg! Le seul véhicule présent sur la route…

Je dois trouver une cachette. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Poudlard? Non, le tournoi s'y déroule et il y a pleins de gens du ministère là bas. Je n'ai plus ma clé de Gringott, mais j'ai encore de l'argent dans un compte moldu. Enfin, s'il est toujours actif. J'irai voir plus tard. Là je dois trouver un endroit au calme pour passer la nuit.

Je m'éloigne du centre-ville. Je croise l'entrée d'un parc. Il y a un petit bois. Une idée me vient. J'ignore si j'en suis encore capable. Mais si Sirius a été capable de s'évader d'Azkaban, ce n'est certainement pas grâce à la magie noire comme le dit le ministère. Je me concentre. Longtemps. Lorsque découragée et sur le point d'abandonner, je me sens tomber à quatre pattes. Avec une longue queue, des griffes, des crocs et une bonne vision nocturne. Je m'enfonce entre les arbres et en trouve un énorme qui a une grosse branche qui a l'air confortable. D'un bond, je suis installée. Ahh, dormir!

Je bouge ma queue, étire mes pattes et baille.

Je suis libre.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : rêves et rassemblement des anciens


	2. rêves et rassemblement des anciens

N/A : ce chapitre est très fragmenté. C'est un assemblement de pleins de petites scène qui se déroulent en même temps ou presque. étant une éternelle insatisfaite de mon propre travail, je poste maintenant sinon je n'arrêterai pas de revenir dessus pour finalement jamais le poster...

Chapitre 2 : rêves et rassemblement des anciens

_Une clochette au dessus de la porte sonna indiquant que des clients venaient d'entrer dans la boutique. La boutique semblait petite, mais derrière le comptoir s'alignait une multitude d'étagères remplies de boîtes longilignes. L'aura magique de l'endroit ne faisait aucun doute. L'enfant accompagné de ses parents regardait partout autour d'elle avec fascination. Un vieil homme sembla sortir de nulle part et accueillit la jeune famille._

_-Vous venez ici pour la demoiselle?_

_-Oui elle entre à l'école cette année, répondit la femme en souriant._

_-Bien. De quelle main tenez vous votre baguette jeune fille?_

_-Je suis gauchère._

_Après de nombreux essayages, le vieil homme, perplexe, scruta la jeune fille en réfléchissant intensément. Soudain, il partit dans les rangées d'étagères et revint avec une boîte recouverte de poussière. _

_-Cette baguette est dans mon magasin depuis tellement longtemps que je l'avais presque oubliée. Bois d'érable à sucre centenaire et plume du dernier phénix de glace connu et très certainement disparu. Cela fait plus d'un demi millénaire que plus personne n'en a vu. 29 centimètres et extrêmement efficace pour la métamorphose. Très puissante et très caractériel aussi. _

_En approchant la main, des étincelles bleues sortirent du bout de la baguette. Les yeux du fabriquant de baguettes luirent de bonheur. Orphée prit la baguette avec confiance et le chant du phénix se fit entendre brièvement dans le magasin en même temps qu'une douce lueur bleutée apparut autour de la jeune sorcière. Une douce chaleur l'engloba comme un manteau._

_Une fois la baguette payée, la famille sortit de la boutique._

_

* * *

_

_La jeune fille entra dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes avec un air bienveillant et un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_-Bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Knight._

_-Merci professeur._

_-On m'a fait parvenir votre dossier scolaire. Je ne connais pas bien le collège magique du Canada, mais vos résultats semblent prometteurs. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de ne pas vous accepter dans mon établissement. Quelles matières désirez-vous poursuivre?_

_La joie gagna la jeune Knight. Elle était acceptée! _

_-Je vais suivre les cours de sortilèges, de métamorphose, de potions, de défenses contre les forces du mal, de runes anciennes et les soins aux créatures magiques, professeur._

_-Bien. Vous serez répartie à la rentrée après les premières années. La liste de fournitures devrait parvenir à votre domicile d'ici la fin juillet. Je suppose que vous savez où aller pour vos achats… Avez-vous des questions?_

_-Non._

_-Eh bien, bonne journée miss._

_-Bonne journée professeur Dumbledore._

_La jeune femme sortit du bureau d'un pas guilleret. Elle était enchantée. Elle allait pouvoir découvrir le pays d'origine de son père adoptif._

'_J'aurais aimé le découvrir avec lui, pensa t elle en souriant tristement.'_

_

* * *

_

…_Poufsouffle!_

_La répartition était terminée. Le directeur se leva et le silence se fit. _

_-Cette année nous accueillons une élève qui entrera directement en 6__e__ année. Miss Orphée Knight._

_Une jeune femme s'avança. Des murmures se firent entendre. Jalousie et mépris pour les filles et reluquage intensif et plaisanteries douteuses pour les garçons. Elle portait l'uniforme. Elle l'avait légèrement modifié par contre. Au lieu de la jupe en dessous des genoux, elle lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Une grande paire de bottes remontait par-dessus les genoux. Elle ne portait donc pas de collant. Le chemisier ajusté mettait en valeur une poitrine opulente. Une cravate noire négligemment nouée autour du cou lui donnait un léger côté négligé et …sexy. Souriante, elle s'avança vers le professeur McGonagall qui la regardait avec un air pincé et réprobateur. _

_Quelques minutes sous le choixpeau et elle avait perdu son sourire. Finalement, le choipeau cria une maison :_

_-Griffondor!_

_Avec un léger sourire, Orphée s'installa à la table des rouges et ors. Une cinquième année l'accosta :_

_-Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Lily Evans et je suis préfète. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

* * *

_

_Sirius Black allait trop loin. Oui, elle aimait se faire remarquer en dansant sur une table dans la salle commune, mais cela était seulement pour mettre de l'ambiance pour fêter dignement la victoire de l'équipe de Quidditch! Ce n'était pas un appel désespéré qui disait : « j'ai besoin de sexe! Venez me voir, je prends le premier idiot qui passe! » _

_Vexé comme un pou par le refus de la jolie demoiselle de s'éclipser discrètement avec lui, Sirius monta s'enfermer dans son dortoir._

_Le lendemain, toujours aussi blessé dans son orgueil, il alla chercher des noises à son frère qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Le ton monta rapidement et les insultes échangées furent de plus en plus audibles pour tout le monde autour. Soudainement, l'aîné des Black sorti sa baguette et lança un sortilège à son frère._

_-La vérité fait mal n'est-ce pas Sirius?_

_-La ferme! Sal Mangemort! Retourne donc ramper devant le fou furieux qui te sert de maî…_

_Black se tu. Orphée se trouvait à côté de son frère et avait sorti sa baguette. Lorsqu'il voulut recommencer à parler, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Un silencio informulé._

_-Au lieu de débiter des conneries plus grosses que toi Sirius, je te demanderais de partir. T'attaquer à ceux qui n'ont pas les mêmes idées que toi, c'est exactement ce que font les mangemorts. Ils sont bourrés de préjugés et s'en prennent à quiconque de différents d'eux. On pourrait presque croire que l'éducation que tes parents t'ont donnée a plus d'influence sur toi que tu ne veux le montrer._

_Sirius s'en alla, furieux. Le cadet se retourna vers la jeune femme._

_-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide. Et pourquoi m'as-tu aidé d'ailleurs? Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se détestent._

_-Et c'est probablement pour des raisons ridicules. Je suppose que tu crois qu'on est obligé de se détester parce qu'on a rien en commun? Il y a un sujet sur lequel on est d'accord pourtant. Sirius Black est un crétin égoïste qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez._

_Un sourire apparut lentement sur les lèvres du jeune homme._

_Les jours suivants, les habitants du château ont pu voir une amitié naître entre le cadet des Black et Orphée malgré leur deux ans d'écart._

_

* * *

_

Le félin, perché dans son arbre, s'éveilla aux cris d'enfants se répercutant dans le parc. Se sentant en sécurité, le félin se rendormit. Au réveil suivant, elle secoua sa tête pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Elle avait dormit une journée et une nuit entière. En regardant vers la route, Orphée vit un chien noir, accompagné d'un homme qui avait un air louche et qui semblait avoir une discussion avec le canidé.

Elle les vit tourner un coin de rue. Sur le panneau de la rue, on pouvait lire « Place Grimmauld ». Le souvenir de Regulus fut vivace à son esprit et le félin suivit l'étrange duo. Ils finirent par s'arrêter et le chien jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de se transformer en homme. Il confia ensuite un bout de parchemin à l'autre homme. Ce dernier, après avoir lu le parchemin, le froissa et le mis dans sa poche. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent et disparurent de la vue de la jeune femme. Mondingus ne se rendit jamais compte qu'à cause de sa négligence, le bout de parchemin lui avait été volé.

* * *

_Regulus l'avait contactée. Elle. Pour la voir en face. Celle qu'il considérait autrefois comme sa meilleure amie. De son côté, Regulus aurait aimé plus. Merlin qu'il aimait cette femme. Comme beaucoup d'hommes ayant croisé sa route. Belle, dangereuse, puissante… et, malheureusement, dans la mire du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle avait reçu une invitation à le rejoindre, bien entendu. Elle avait répondu qu'elle n'aspirait pas à devenir un lèche botte d'un fou et servir de rat de laboratoire, merci bien de l'offre quand même._

_Regulus eu un sourire à ce souvenir. Elle avait raison bien sur. Il aurait du l'écouter. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Leurs choix les avaient poussé dans des camps différents. Bien que pour Regulus, sa famille a fait le choix à sa place. Il avait été forcé d'accepter sous la pression familiale. Sa cousine Bellatrix n'attendait que ça. Mais les choses allaient changer. Il avait découvert le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort. Et cela l'horrifiait. Il était parvenu à récupérer le médaillon caché dans une grotte et l'avait ramené chez lui à Place Grimmauld. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Orphée à 11h30 à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il voulait lui confier sa macabre découverte. Elle seule le croirait. Elle préviendrait le professeur Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix. Et tout irait mieux. Ils pourraient se débarrasser de ce fou dangereux plus facilement si tout le monde était au courant de son terrible secret. _

_Elle était en retard. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il avait reçu une confirmation du rendez-vous par patronus. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il fuyait les mangemorts lancés à ses trousses. Il avait eu un répit aujourd'hui à cause d'une attaque lancée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Un bruit de transplanage derrière son dos le fit se retourner. Il fit face aux serviteurs de Voldemort et à un éclair vert qui le happa de plein fouet. Avant de mourir, il avait eu le temps de reconnaître son meurtrier. L'aîné Lestrange. Évidemment. Orphée arriverait trop tard. Regulus ne pouvait pas savoir que sa meilleure amie était présentement transférée de Ste-Mangouste vers le département des mystères. À 11h50, Orphée Knight intégrait la prison qui serait la sienne pour les 14 années à venir. Ce 21 juin 1980 fut la fin de leur longue amitié. _

_

* * *

_

Severus Rogue s'éveilla en sursaut. Ce souvenir était particulièrement pénible puisqu'il était présent ce soir là. Il accompagnait Rastaban Lestrange pour la recherche de Regulus.

Le maître de potion prit conscience de l'heure et se leva pour aller fabriquer quelques potions pour calmer son esprit tourmenté. Le soir même, il allait assister à la première réunion de l'ordre fraîchement reconstituée.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall termina de corriger les copies des examens des élèves de première année. En posant sa plume, elle remarqua l'heure et se leva pour se diriger vers sa cheminée.

-12 Place Grimmauld.

Le professeur disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

* * *

Remus Lupin lisait une lettre qu'il avait reçue de Sirius. Le message était bref et plutôt inquiétant. Voldemort était de retour. Et Dumbledore leur demandait de contacter les anciens. Sirius lui demandait de contacter Digle et Dodge pendant qu'il se chargeait de Mondingus. Remus soupira, puis il se dirigea vers sa cheminée.

* * *

Digle et Dodge attendaient Remus Lupin au Chaudron Baveur. Le lycanthrope leur avait donné rendez-vous ensemble à cet endroit. Ils le virent arriver. Le pauvre homme avait l'air épuisé.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous contacter. Je suppose que vous vous doutez pourquoi. Harry ne mentirait jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi sérieux contrairement à ce que semble croire le ministère.

-Où?

-Dumbledore vous communiquera l'adresse. Fidelitas oblige.

-Eh bien, on se reverra à cet endroit Remus, salua Dedalus.

* * *

_Mon cher Charlie,_

_Les choses ne vont pas très bien ici en Angleterre. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour et le ministère nie ce fait. Le professeur Dumbledore réunit toutes les personnes croyant son retour pour tenter de le contrer et il va reconstituer l'Ordre du Phénix. Ton père et moi aimerions que tu rentres à la maison. Comme tout va en empirant, j'aimerais pouvoir réunir toute la famille. Et comme nous sommes peu nombreux, toute aide est la bienvenue. Lorsque tu seras au Terrier, préviens-nous. Le directeur te fera parvenir l'adresse où nous seront logés. Je vais également contacter ton frère Bill dans peu de temps._

_Fait attention à toi_

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

Après avoir lu la missive de sa mère, le dresseur de dragon roula le parchemin en boule et le jeta par-dessus son épaule. Le parchemin atterrit dans un enclos installé à l'extérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le parchemin n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Quelques cendres s'éparpillèrent dans le vent de Roumanie.

* * *

Bill Weasley sortait de la succursale de Gringotts installée au Caire en Égypte. Son transfert vers l'Angleterre avait fait grogné son supérieur, mais le jeune homme était inflexible. Il lui restait deux semaines avant de partir et la première réunion de l'Ordre avait lieu dans quelques jours. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas y être. Sa mère l'avait contacté pour le prévenir du retour du mage noir et il lui avait répondu qu'il ne pouvait rentrer immédiatement, mais qu'il demandait son transfert. Son frère Charlie était dans une situation similaire à la sienne.

* * *

Arthur se dirigeait vers son département. Il avait croisé son fils Percy qui l'avait snobé royalement. Un peu déprimé, Arthur s'installa à son bureau et envoya les messages destinés à deux aurors qui ont la confiance d'Albus. Nymphadora Tonks, la petite cousine de Sirius et un homme noir prénommé Kingsley. La note envoyé disait : « croyez-vous la vérité? Si oui, ce parchemin vous conduira au bon endroit. » Celle de Tonks était légèrement plus explicite en mentionnant un cousin qui serait ravi de la revoir.

En quittant le bureau ce soir-là, le patriarche de la famille Weasley aperçu les aurors contactés. Ils semblaient tous les deux savoir ce que disait la note que l'autre avait reçu, mais n'osait pas en parler de peur de se tromper. Ils s'échangèrent quelques regards à la dérobé et ils disparurent chacun leur tour en transplanant. Le lendemain, la jeune métamorphomage apprenait qu'elle avait un nouvel équipier. L'homme noir, son nouvel équipier, lui sourit et posa une question d'un seul mot :

-Dumbledore?

Tonks sut qu'elle adorerait travailler avec ce nouveau coéquipier. Elle n'aura pas besoin de cacher impérativement toutes ses activités reliées à l'ordre et c'était tant mieux vu sa maladresse.

* * *

-Maman, pourquoi on doit emménager dans cette maison pourrie?

-Un peu de respect Ronald! Nous sommes dans la maison familiale des Black. Ne touchez à rien pour le moment.

-Votre mère a raison. Ça empeste toujours autant la magie noire que dans mon souvenir, commença Sirius qui venait de sortir de la cuisine pour accueillir la famille Weasley. Et je confirme que cette maison est pourrie. Faite quand même attention pour éviter de réveiller ma charmante mère qui dort dans son tableau. C'est une vieille mégère détestable. Moins on la voit, ou l'entend, mieux on se porte.

-Sirius! Cria Mme Weasley, choquée.

Le cri de Mme Weasley réveilla le portrait de Walburga Black qui commença à hurler des injures à tout va. Sirius entraîna les enfants dans la cuisine et dit à Molly de trouver un moyen pour faire taire le tableau puisqu'elle l'avait réveillée. Dans la cuisine, les enfants Weasley discutaient avec le parrain de leur ami.

-Nous allons devoir nettoyer la maison et jeter les artefacts de magie noire. On va commencer par rendre quelques chambres habitables pour que vous ayez un endroit où dormir et poser vos affaires sans danger. Ne touchez à rien en mon absence. C'est préférable pour éviter une crise de la part de votre mère. Oh! Et éviter la chambre de mon frère, également. Vous la reconnaîtrai facilement, son nom est écrit dessus.

-Nous sommes dans une vieille maison de sorcier, n'est-ce pas? Questionna Hermione, enjouée. Il y a une bibliothèque?

-Oui.

En voyant la mine extatique de la jeune fille, Sirius clarifia la situation qui fit perdre le sourire de la Gryffondor rapidement. Les jumeaux et Ron, eux, éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de leur camarade.

-Une partie des livres traitent de la magie noire, Hermione. Il y a aussi de dangereux artefacts dans les étagères. La bibliothèque est interdite pour l'instant.

Tôt le lendemain matin, avant le levé du soleil, Sirius sortit de la maison et, sous sa forme de chien, rejoignit le parc près de la maison. Il devait y rencontrer Mondingus Fletcher pour le faire entrer dans le QG de l'Ordre.

* * *

vive les mises en pages Word qui sont pas acceptées sur fanfiction...

Prochain chapitre : première réunion et retrouvailles


End file.
